Project Summary Targeted Resource The Targeted Analysis Resource is a multi-disciplinary, full service exposure biomarker program designed to integrate inorganic and organic environmental measures into existing NIH studies. We hold weekly Steering Committee meetings of the full Lab Hub team to discuss jobs, troubleshoot work flows, and prioritize resources and activities in order to provide state of the art service to HHEAR clients. Our team has considerable expertise in matching the underlying toxicology of targeted exposure biomarkers to the study design, to the biological specimen types collected, and to the health phenotypes measured. We also factor in subject age, occupation and the exposure scenarios. Our lab feasibility assessments help shape the science of a client's submission towards higher impact studies. We also counsel clients on preventing the use of precious samples on assays that are deemed likely to be below detection limits (e.g. measuring organophosphate pesticide metabolites in suburban populations) based on our many years of research experience and understanding of exposure scenarios. We work with the Administrative Core to coordinate services, including sample management, receiving, labeling and tracking. We serve as expert consultants with the Coordinating Center, PI/Clients and other HHEAR Resources. We collaborate with the Data Center in the management of results reporting, ensuring that data are properly formatted and have sufficient metadata, as well as participate in the analysis of exposure/phenotype relationships. We use automated robotic sample handling and preparation methods, high throughput analytical procedures and state of the art inter-laboratory QA/QC procedures which include real time chromatography monitoring and database management through state-of- the-art laboratory information management system (LIMS) software. We also automated data processing to reduce human error. Our methods ensure proper sample tracking and data reporting and avoid mismatches of samples to results. With substantial institutional resources at its disposal, the Targeted Resource has doubled the number of mass spectrometry instruments to 14 in the last 3 years, ensuring the capacity to best serve the needs of the HHEAR Network. Our team also conducts extensive outreach and was the only CHEAR lab hub to organize a National Exposure Biomarker Symposium (held Nov 2-3, 2018 at Mount Sinai and themed on Exposomics) as described in the Administrative Core. QA/QC protocols and standard operating procedures for all target compounds have been established to maintain the rigor of our chemical analyses. We developed panels for elements and organic chemicals that in sum assess more than 200 chemicals. We participated in all CHEAR mandated QA/QC and PT programs for metals and organic chemicals to verify our precision and accuracy and will do so for HHEAR. In sum, we process and analyze samples with a high degree of efficiency and accuracy, provide expert scientific consultation and integrate our work on targeted exposure assays with the other Hub components all the while maintaining a high degree of productivity and cost effectiveness.